chase_mcflys_bionic_superhero_secret_service_division_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Martin-Quimby Holdings/@comment-7180588-20170616190746
=GoodLuck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wiz = Chase McFly Options=Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wiz= =Private Messages= *Duggie Davenport *1:06 Chase McFly Hi *Welcome to the Chase McFly's Elite ANT Force Fanfiction Wikia chat *1:09 Chase McFly 1:21 Chase McFly Elaine: Robbie talks about you every day Talia: I guess our move is official Alex: How about having a party with the remaining members of the team Hello? *1:10 Duggie Davenport Max: OK, Alex that would be great. *1:11 Chase McFly Later.. *Alex: Ravi, is the Goodbye cake ready? *Fletcher, make sure you have black balloons *Liv, can you please sprinkle this wizard dust around? *1:14 Duggie Davenport Everyone: yes. *1:14 Chase McFly (They prepare) *(Max, Talia, and Elaine walk in) *Alex: Surprise! *(They throw stuff everywhere) *Alex: Ma, I hope to get letters from you every month so I can tell Mom and Dad about your weirdness as a French man *Max *1:16 Duggie Davenport Max: OK. *1:17 Chase McFly Jack: It's song time *Play the beats, Cyd *Everyone; Max, Talia, and Elaine *You guys are a family of loveable pains *Maya: Alex, did you write that lyric? *Everyone: We'll miss you so much, it can't be true *That soon our team will have lost you *We had our good times, crazy voice swaps *1:19 Duggie Davenport Alex: yeah. *1:20 Chase McFly Saving your powers, getting high-tops... *Talia: Good, that's about me *Loving chocolate croissants and killing Doug and Evie *All these good times, it just can't be *Will we meet you again? *We'll\ *Chyna: JUST HAVE T SEE! *(Episode ends) *Donald: Chase, Adam, Maya, do you think I'm getting old? *1:23 Duggie Davenport Maya: yes. *1:23 Chase McFly Donald: Why? *Is it because I started writing my will? *I'm giving my fortune to one of Douglas' kids *1:25 Duggie Davenport You are how old now? You have had so many procedures done on your body you look like an actor having gone through multiple surgeries. Yes. *You look like the fountain of youth has not been kind to you. *You look worse than your brother and your brother is younger than you. *1:26 Chase McFly Donald: People often think I'm 70, but, well... *1:26 Duggie Davenport You look 90. *1:27 Chase McFly Donald: Okay, okay *I'm going to draw a name out of this hat *1:27 Duggie Davenport What you asked. *1:28 Chase McFly The names are children of Douglas *Shut up *Let's see *1:28 Duggie Davenport So there are enough names for every surgery you had to make you look younger. *1:28 Chase McFly Chase! I got Chase. *1:29 Duggie Davenport 26 names. *1:29 Chase McFly Donald: Evelyn Maya Penelope Clutterbucket Hart Davenport-Hunter.... *Go to your room *(Donald walks off) *1:30 Duggie Davenport Don't forget Matthews. I don't even live here. I live in Maine. *Geoleaps home. *1:30 Chase McFly A few days later... *Fletcher: Hey, what'S THIS *It says, "Hey, champ, you are my heir and Davenport Industries is yours" *I need to call Cody *(calls Cody) *Fletcher: Cody, great news. *I own Davenport Industries *1:32 Duggie Davenport Cody: hello. *What. *1:33 Chase McFly Fletcher: Yep, Donald sent me a letter. *He even called me champ *1:33 Duggie Davenport Wow *1:33 Chase McFly Fletcher: Let's work a new invention *1:33 Duggie Davenport OK *1:34 Chase McFly How about a device that projects holograms of others who want to help us *Cody, can you pitch the idea to the employees, while I redesign the white house? *1:36 Duggie Davenport OK. Wait the academy white house or the one in DC. *1:36 Chase McFly Fletcher: The one in DC is on top of the academy one *1:37 Duggie Davenport OK. *I thought it was the one in NYC *1:37 Chase McFly Fletcher: It is in NYC *But it's still called the one in DC *1:37 Duggie Davenport Because the one Doug operates out of is in NYC. So ww *We are using Doug's white house *1:38 Chase McFly Yes *I am redesigning the academy part *1:39 Duggie Davenport OK *1:40 Chase McFly (Cody's phone rings) *Bailey: Cody, PJ is alive. *He's in our attic *1:40 Duggie Davenport What do we do? *1:41 Chase McFly Bailey: Well, if we don't turn it in-what did Fletcher get? *Him *You and Fletcher should come on over *1:42 Duggie Davenport Fletcher got a letter saying he is in charge of Davenport Industries. *OK. I will call Fletcher. *Calls fletcher. Fletcher we need to meet at mine and Bailey's house *1:43 Chase McFly Fletcher: Coming *(they arrive) *Fletcher: So PJ's alive? *1:43 Duggie Davenport Bailey: yes *1:44 Chase McFly Fletcher: We'll talk t him *(they go upstairs) *PJ: Hey, Cody and Fletcher *1:44 Duggie Davenport Cody: hey PJ *1:45 Chase McFly PJ: So, I heard you earned something today? *1:45 Duggie Davenport Yeah, we are in charge of Davenport Industries *1:46 Chase McFly PJ: Cool. Will yu turn me in? *I got pronounced dead *1:47 Duggie Davenport We have to talk about it with Bailey. *1:47 Chase McFly Bailey: I think you should turn him in or you will lose that inheritance money *1:48 Duggie Davenport OK. Let's do it. *1:48 Chase McFly Bailey: Wait a minute *1:48 Duggie Davenport You call the cops Bailey. *1:48 Chase McFly I need to do a something search *I need to search online for what it means do to that *Uh-huh *Uh-huh *That inheritance money isn't even yours *It's Chase's, as it says in that team email *if you don't turn him in, Chase can get his fortune and you'll just lose some money asnd not all *It's the right thing to let Chase get his money *Which means nt turning in PJ *1:52 Duggie Davenport Ok then let's not turn him in. *1:53 Chase McFly Later that day... *Fletcher: Just got a text from PJ *It says he was TURNED In *It could have been anyone *Wait *1:53 Duggie Davenport Ok what do we do! *1:54 Chase McFly Well, I know it was a very dear friend of ours who turned PJ in *1:54 Duggie Davenport Maybe Kumiko. *1:54 Chase McFly Kennedy: Or someone who used to be a dear friend *(PM) *1:56 Duggie Davenport Fletcher: kumiko. What are you doing here *Kennedy my baf. *Bad *1:57 Chase McFly Kennedy: Konichiwa *1:57 Duggie Davenport (Meant to say Kennedy) *1:57 Chase McFly Cody: Konichiwa? *Kennedy: Yes, it's me, Kennedy, although my real name is Kumiko *And Konichiwa means hello *I'm japanese, Fletcher and I go way back, and I'm here to arrest you two. *1:58 Duggie Davenport But why are you doing this? *1:59 Chase McFly Because anyone who dares keep their fugitive buddy in the attic and not turn him in, but rather use his fortune for bad, must go to jail! *That night... *Cody: I'm going to call Chase *1:59 Duggie Davenport Chase: hello *1:59 Chase McFly Cody (on phone): Hey, Chase, buddy, can you bust me out of prison? *Bring dynamite *And a snowplow *2:00 Duggie Davenport OK. *2:00 Chase McFly (Chase arrives and blows up the wall with dynamite) *Cody: Hey, Chase... (rips off his clothes and puts him in orange jumpsuit) *(puts plastic mold of his face on Chase's) *(puts blond toupee on Chase) *2:02 Duggie Davenport What are you doing *2:02 Chase McFly (hops into snowplow and drives away fast with dynamite) *Guard: Mr. Martin, please quiet down *It's past bedtime *I see your wall is broken *Let me fix it *2:03 Duggie Davenport I am not Cody, I am Chase Davenport *2:03 Chase McFly Guard: Yeah, right (patches up wall and leaves) *We'll parole you when we have evidence *Meanwhile... *Sander: Olive, Meri, is the car ready? *2:04 Duggie Davenport Olive: yeah *2:04 Chase McFly We need to take Chyna, Zoltan, Robbie, Bailey, Cody, Hailey, Tina, and Cody Jr out of here *2:05 Duggie Davenport OK *2:05 Chase McFly (The otehrs arrive) *Sander: My flying car is heading for Iraq *Prepare for a brand-new life *(Episode ends) *(New episode now) *Liv: Holden, we should take this gameshow called "How Much Do You have in Common With Your Spouse/)